The proposed project has a two-fold purpose: 1) to conduct an annual school-wide survey for three successive years to determine the antecedents (beliefs, intentions, school performance, home environment) of sexual behavior (initiation of sex, frequency of sex, number of partners, unprotected sex) and risk avoidant behaviors in middle school youth; and 2) to implement a new joint parent-teen education program for the prevention of sexual risk behaviors and pregnancy. The sample for survey testing will be recruited from youth in grades 6, 7, and 8 in three middle schools. Each school enrolls 700-725 students (N=2100- 2175), and has a high proportion of minority and economically disadvantaged youth. School approved motivational measures are used to obtain a representative survey sample of 70-90 percent student participation (N=1470-1970). In the first year, data from two survey pretests will be collected prior to the intervention to control for self- selection bias, to determine growth rate changes prior to the intervention, and to modify and tailor the planned curriculum to meet the needs of the study population. The educational program designed for parent-teen dyads focuses on strengthening family communication about sexual issues and behaviors. Content is included on reproduction, sexually transmitted diseases (STDs)/AIDS, contraception, sex risks and safe sex behaviors. The course utilizes social learning and cognitive behavioral concepts. Role- play and practice exercises are provided to enhance the learning of decision-making and refusal and resistance skills. Four 2 hour sessions are offered over a four-week period: two each are for parents and teens separately and two are combined. Subjects are recruited through school distribution of information flyers and consent forms, home mailings, parent-teacher meetings, neighborhood housing distribution to families, and neighborhood resident meetings. Using recruitment and incentive measures, it is estimated that 50 parent-child dyads can be obtained per school, for a total of 150: 75 experimental group pairs and 75 control group pairs. A randomized treatment/control group design will be used to assign 25 parent-teen dyads each to the experimental education and the attention-control groups in all three schools. Booster classes will be offered every six months at times prior to known teen peak conception periods. Pre and post-tests have been developed to determine between- group differences and within-group changes at course completion, and at 6, 12, and 20 months. The pre/post-test questionnaires assess group differences and changes in parent involvement and communication; sexual knowledge, attitudes, intentions, and behaviors; and the incidence of pregnancy.